Three little words
by Elmstreet81
Summary: Mikey Way meets a girl named Alice over the internet...what happens when she discovers who he really is?


Three Little Words

Part 1

"You've got mail."

Mikey stared at the computer screen with a big smile spread wide across his face. With three little words his whole day at went from not so good to fucking fantastic. It was amazing how easily a short e-mail from a virtual stranger could send his emotions into total chaos.

Talking with Alicia online was the best part of his day everyday. She was so open and honest in everything she wrote, that it gave a whole new meaning to wearing your heart on your sleeve. And it made Mikey feel like a complete asshole for lying to her. Well, for not telling her the whole truth anyway. How the hell was he supposed to tell her he was Mikey Way from My Chemical Romance instead of the music student she thought he was? She would freak out and hate him. Or at least he feared she would. But, he really couldn't continue to lie to her anymore about who he was. Not if he wanted to see where this friendship could go.

After anonymously logging into one of the many MCR fan site chat rooms out of curiosity six months ago Mikey had met Alicia. He had felt totally pulled towards her. There among a gathered group of his fans was one who stood out with just her words. He hadn't had to see her to know she was beautiful. He had just known she was. He hadn't been able to stop himself from starting up a chat with her. It was like it had to happen. They had talked all night and into a good part of the morning before finally logging off to get back to the real world. But, before Mikey let her go he gave her an e-mail address and made her promise to write him soon.

Fast-forward to six months later and Mikey was in trouble. He knew it had been happening all along. He knew he had been completely powerless to stop it. But even so, there had been no way he had wanted it to stop. He enjoyed every moment of falling deeper and deeper in love with Alicia through her words. And he was almost positive that she was either in love or falling in love with him. The only problem with this going any farther was the name fact. So, he had made up his mind to tell her the truth and nothing but the damned truth. However to Alicia he was a student named Michael Sawyer not a musician named Mikey Way.

What the hell was he gonna tell her?

Three Little Words

Part 2

Sitting back in his chair Mikey opened up the e-mail from Alicia.

"Hey Michael,

I just got this new shirt at Suncoast earlier today and it so made me think of you. It's one of those retro back to the future tees. I remembered you sayin once how much you and your brother loved that movie after I bought it. For some reason I just had to tell you about it,lol. So how are the classes going today? The professors aren't being too hard on you I hope. Well, I gotta get to work now. Hit me up on twitter later. It's so fucking boring around here today.

Later Alicia!"

After reading and rereading the small paragraph for about half an hour Mikey finally sent his fingers to work on writing a reply. Only this reply was more along the lines of a total confession. And this confession was coming straight from his scared heart. He just hoped that Alicia would understand and not stop talking to him over it. Yet while writing it he wished for more than her simple understanding. He wished for her forgiveness. And he really wished for her love.

"Alicia,

Hey that shirt sounds cool. I always have loved that crazy movie. Wouldn't it be great to have that delorian so you could go back and fix things you might have screwed up? Yeah I would so love to have that damn car right now. You see I've kinda messed something up. Truth is I kinda haven't been completely honest with you Alicia. My name isn't Michael Sawyer. It's Mikey Way. And I'm not a student. I'm actually the bassist in a band my brother started a few years back. I know you've heard of us considering I met you in a fan chat room. And about that I can explain. I used to like to login to chat rooms to see what people really thought about us. It was out of complete curiosity. I would never talk to anyone while in there. At least not until I saw what you wrote. Your words drew me to you in a way I will never be able to explain. They made me break my silence and speak to you. I have enjoyed getting to know you over these past six months. And I now feel the need to tell you the truth about who I really am because I have fallen head over heels in love with you. Without even seeing your face or touching your skin I know that I love you. I confess my feelings in the hope that there might be some small chance that you have grown to care for me like I have for you. At first I only wanted your friendship. Now I just want you. Please know that I never meant to hurt you by lying. I just found myself terrified that you would hate me if you knew. If you want to talk to me I'll be online at nine pm tonight. If you never wish to speak to me again just say the word and I'll not bother you after this. But know that I love you and want you. And know that my heart is now placed into your hands to do with as you wish.

Love Mikey!"

An hour after writing and sending his heart felt confession via the internet Mikey sat on the edge of his bed more nervous than he had ever been in his whole life. Waiting to see if Alicia would speak to him tonight was worse than the very first time he had played on stage. At least then he knew he had his brother to back him up if he fucked up. There was absolutely no way Gerard could fix this if he screwed it up. All he could do if she did meet him online was to be totally open and honest with her. But doing that would mean that Alicia would have to log on to see him.

Three Little Words

Part 3

Looking up at the clock Mikey began to count down the last few minutes before he would know if Alicia wanted to speak to him or not. He knew for a fact that she had read the e-mail. She always checked her messages during her lunch break while at work. And she always took her lunch break at 4:30 pm. In 2 minutes he would know if he stood any kinda chance.

Mikey had been logged on for 20 minutes already when his im pinged.

"Michael?"

"Alicia? You came? I was so worried you wouldn't."

"I thought about it. But, I have to know something."

"Anything, just ask."

"Was it some kinda game to keep you entertained or was I really different?"

"No, this was not a game. I swear I've never talked back to anyone I saw in there before you. Alicia, there is just something about you I can't seem to get outta my head. I've been on pins and needles all day just waiting to see if you'd talk to me again."

"So, what do we do now Michael? Or do I call you Mikey?"

"You can call me whatever you want. Hell, you can call me asshole as long as you just talk to me. I don't care what you say to me as long as you're just saying it. I love you Alicia. I know you probably think I'm lying or that I'm just some musician trying to get into some girl's pants but I swear to you I'm not. I just want you."

"I don't think you're crazy. I must confess something myself. Reading your e-mails and talking to you like this is the best part of my day. I look so forward to getting online in the afternoons just to see if you've sent me a message. I think I love you too. I don't think I even knew I did until today when you said you loved me. Those three little words made me feel happier than I've ever felt in my whole life. I love you Michael."

"Thank god! I was so scared I'd totally screwed everything up."

"Not even close. You make everything better."

"No, Alicia that's what you do for me. You make the whole world outside just fade when I'm talking with you. I have to see you. I need to see you. I'll come to wherever you are. I'll meet you anywhere you chose. Just say you'll see me."

Staring at the computer screen for what seemed like eternity waiting on her reply Mikey felt his heart actually stop beating. He knew that his whole future depended on Alicia's answer. Not to mention his heart's did as well. If she said no it would never beat again. If she said yes it and him would fly all the way to the moon for her.

"Michael, how long before you can get here?"

"I'll take the next flight out. I can be there by tomorrow afternoon."

"There's a like park by my work where we can meet on my lunch break. I'll e-mail you the address."

"A park sounds great to me."

"You are going to come right? You won't stand me up will you? I don't think I could take that."

"I promise you that at 4:30 on the dot I'll be standing in the park waiting for you. I will not let you down."

(The Next Day)

Standing in the middle of the park Mikey was terrified. The plane ride to Alicia's home town was nerve racking to say the least. The taxi ride was shorter than he thought it would have been. Apparently her work place was a lot closer to the airport than he had thought. He had been hoping for a long ride to collect his thoughts and figure out just what in the hell he was going to say. That however hadn't been the case. So here he stood watching kids swing and slide waiting for her. And he had no idea what to say when she got there.

"Michael? You really came."

Mikey had been so lost in his own mind that he hadn't even heard anyone come up behind him. Turning around slowly he saw her. Standing right in front of him was his Alicia. Or at least he liked to think of her as his. She was beautiful. Her hair was long and black, her eyes huge deep pools he could swim inside of forever, and she was tinier than he pictured her being. But she looked perfect.

"Alicia?"

"I'm not what you expected huh?"

"No, you're even better than I expected. You're an angel."

Before his very eyes Alicia's lips tuned into the most amazing smile he'd ever seen. And then she launched herself into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her gentle lips on his. Not expecting the kiss Mikey stood frozen for a few seconds before giving into it. She was kissing him and he couldn't believe it. He loved it but still couldn't believe it. Mikey and Alicia kissed until they were both breathless. Only then did Alicia pull away from him.

"Now that I defiantly wasn't expecting."

"Oh?"

"But I hoped for it."

"Really? And what else do you hope for?"

"That you will consider walking over to a bench and sitting down with me to talk."

"And what is it you wanna talk about?"

"Us! I want to tell you how much I love you and want you to come with me when I leave."

"Come with you?"

"I don't think I can leave without you Alicia. Not after holding you in my arms. Please come with me. I swear I'll take care of you for the rest of our lives."

"Our lives? In that case I think you'd better marry me Michael."

"Wait, did you just ask me to marry you?"

"Yes I did. Now can I get an answer or are you just goona stand there with your mouth hanging open all day?"

"But I'm supposed to be the one to propose to you."

"Sorry Michael, but you can't have everything you want."

"As long as I have you I do."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes Alicia that is a yes."

Two days later Mikey and Alicia were on a plane headed to New Jersey. Alicia's whole family thought she had lost her mind. Truth was she had lost her heart.


End file.
